


Making Room

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, melting two lives into one appartment, mostly floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sebastian can be horrible at times but he also always seems to know exactly what you need.





	Making Room

Sebastian stood in the middle of the empty room, looking around at the space that had once been his sanctuary when he needed to work on a role or was writing on one of his short stories. Now there was nothing. The things he had deemed important enough to keep were in storage or squeezed into closets in the rest of the apartment.

His entire apartment looked nothing like it used too, and truthfully, it had been hard to see a few of his things go. It wasn’t about your stuff or even having you here. He hadn’t for a second regretted asking you to move in with him, but this was a first for Sebastian. He had had roommates during college, but since then he had been on his own. He had never lived with a girlfriend before, and this was definitely gonna be a learning curve for him.

You were chatting away in the living room, but Sebastian barely heard a word you were saying. He was far away in his own thoughts, and he stayed that way until he felt your arms close around his waist as you pressed yourself against his back. Sebastian instantly came to placing his hands above your arms and leaning back into your touch. Your embrace had a calming effect on him. It always had.  

“Are you sure you’re okay with this honey?” you asked concern apparent in your voice. “We still have time. We don’t need a nursery. We could just have her stuff in the bedroom for the first few months. We can start looking for something bigger.”

Sebastian turned in your hold, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He bent down, kissing you softly and smiled into the kiss when he felt you sigh against his lips.

“She is more important than some dusty old scripts.” Sebastian winked at you, making you laugh. “We should look for something a little bigger, but maybe it would be better to look for an office space or something close by we could share first?”

Sebastian kissed his way down your jaw to your neck, making you moan and tug his hair in a half-hearted attempt to get him to stop.

“Office space?” you asked, struggling to focus on his words rather than how his hands felt traveling under your shirt.

“Mmm. You don’t really have much space here for your instruments or writing either,” Sebastian explained in between the kisses he was pressing against your exposed skin.

You closed your eyes. His attention felt so good. It always did. He knew just how to touch you and kiss you to turn you into putty in his hands. You knew, that if you let this carry on for too long, you wouldn’t get to the store today, and if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have time to paint the room before Sebastian was leaving for Atlanta.

“That sounds like a good idea,” you managed to answer before Sebastian teasingly bit down on a particularly sensitive area of your neck. You moaned loudly, causing him to smirk against your skin.

“Sebastian,” you tried to scold while pushing him back with little luck. The laughter in your voice was too evident for him to take you seriously, and he captured your lips with his rather than backing up.

“Please stop. I want us to do this together,” you complained in between kisses, but didn’t stop kissing him back either.

“We are doing it together, darling,” Sebastian drawled, letting his accent slip out a little.

“That’s not the _it_ I was talking about you dork,” you laughed, struggling in his arms, but he didn’t release you. He just smirked down at you, eyes sparkling with love, and it took all of your willpower to not give into the handsome bastard.

“I’ll stop if you come with me,” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, kissing your cheek and jaw again.

“To the store? Of course, I’m coming,” you giggled, tugging his hair, and Sebastian pulled back a little, suddenly looking more serious.

“No. To Atlanta,” he explained, and your eyes widened. He hadn’t asked that before, and you didn’t even know he was allowed to bring you. Marvel was so secretive about everything.

“Seba…” you breathe before he cut you off.

“Your tour is over, so you’re just gonna be here anyway. You can write songs at the hotel, or we could rent an apartment or something when we get there if you want? I don’t like you alone in the City, not when you…” Sebastian seemed to stop himself mid-thought, worried about how that sounded. “I want you with me. I’m going to miss you, and I want to be able to be there for you whenever you need anything. I just…”

“Ohmygod Bash, stop talking,” you laughed. You loved how sweet and rambly he got when he was nervous. Especially since he only ever got like that when he was asking you something that was important to him. You hadn’t considered going to Atlanta, because following each other around like that hadn’t been something you had done up until now. But you were pregnant, and when the baby got here, you were still going to have to figure out how touring and Sebastian’s movies were going to fit with your family. Maybe this would be a good trial? Either way, it was important to Sebastian, and that was enough for you to not even have to consider your answer.

“Yes. I’ll come to Atlanta with you, you dork,” you laughed at how Sebastian’s entire face lit up before kissing you deeply.

“You promised to stop,” you giggled, pushing him back before grabbing his hand. “We still need to paint the room before we go.”

Sebastian groaned playfully but followed you out the door and down to the garage. He didn’t use it much, but he was still thankful he had it with the number of things you had moved from your place to his in the past few weeks.

The excitement you had been buzzing with for the drive soon left you when you were looking at the paint samples. You had been so excited to get the room started you hadn’t even thought about the fact that you were only 14 weeks along in your pregnancy and had no idea what the baby was going to be yet. You and Sebastian had been quick on deciding you didn’t want the typical blue or pink room, but it was still hard to decide on a color for some reason.

Sebastian sensed your change in mood and sudden doubt if you were doing the right thing for the baby. He knew how you felt because he felt it too at times. He also knew that you were aware it was just a room. You were being silly, but at that moment your hormones weren’t letting you see that. Tears started forming in your eyes, and Sebastian wasn’t having it. He wanted today to be a happy day, and he was gonna do everything in his power to keep you smiling.  

“Hey how about this one?” Sebastian wrapped one arm around you from behind, splaying his hand over your now slight bump as he held out a grey color sample in front of you.

You frowned a little. It was a calming color and exactly what you had pictured before getting here. Only now you weren’t sure.

“We could do a moon and stars above the crib in a white color. Or maybe a tree and birds?” Sebastian suggested, kissing your neck and cheek.

Sebastian kept his voice calm, rubbing his thumb against your belly as he waited for you to slowly begin to relax against him. You hadn’t begun crying, but you had been close. He had felt that in your breathing, which thankfully started evening out now.

He wasn’t sure if it was his affection or his words that calmed you, but it also didn’t matter much. Nothing mattered but the small careful smile growing on your face as you leaned back into him.

You had no idea how he was always able to read you the way that he did, but you were grateful that he was. You had been overreacting and the last thing you wanted was to start crying over color samples in the middle of a crowded store. Instead, you were now able to listen to his words and you started picturing the room.

“I like tree and birds idea,” you tilted your head looking back up at him. “You think you could do something like that?”

“Yeah. Not before Atlanta though, because the grey needs to dry, but we can pick up a white color too, and I’ll do it as soon as we get back,” Sebastian promised, and you pressed yourself on your toes to lay a gentle kiss onto his lips.

“You’re perfect,” you smiled, giggling when you saw the deep blush color his face. You’d never get tired of the effect you seemed to have on him, just like you’d never get tired of feeling his hold tightening around you as you told him you loved him.

This was a new chapter of your lives. It was a little bit scary, but you knew that no matter what life was to throw at you, you’d be fine as long as you had each other.


End file.
